


Hold Me Close, Don't Let Go (Kellin Quinn/Oli Sykes one shot)

by KellicOnMyGravestone



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Koli, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellicOnMyGravestone/pseuds/KellicOnMyGravestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is invited to a Pierce the Veil party only to be, without warning, faced with his enemy, Kellin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close, Don't Let Go (Kellin Quinn/Oli Sykes one shot)

Oli P.O.V.

I have just woken up, and my phone is ringing.

The sound makes me want to kill myself.

I try closing my eyes again, but the phone continues to ring and I can't handle it.

Leaving my head under the blanket, I reach my arm out and slam it on my bedside table, violently grabbing the phone and slamming it into my left cheek.

"The fuck do you want, man? It's the middle of the fucking night!" I yell.

"Woah, Oli," I hear Vic Fuentes say. "It's 2 PM, and you can calm your ass down. What time did you go to sleep last night?"

I look at my alarm clock and he's right.

"Forget it. Tell me what you want, then, so I can hurry and fix myself up." I reply.

"Well, the guys and I are just down at Jaime's hanging out. You can come if you want," he informs.

Ah, why the hell not?

"Yeah, I'll go. Be there in 10."

"Alright, later," Vic says.

"Alright," I finish.

Kellin P.O.V.

I can't believe Vic did that. He is so drunk. Or high, whichever one.

I see that he is at Jaime's living room table, talking to Tony, so I carelessly pull Vic into the kitchen, saying, "Sorry, Tony."

"Why so violent?" Vic says, flicking my shoulder playfully.

"What the hell, man? You know he hates me!" I confront him.

"What? Who hates you? I'll answer that. Nobody. No one hates you, Kellin. You're too cooool," he begins to walk back into the living room but I block the doorway.

"No. Nobody hates me. Nobody except fucking OLIVER SYKES. You know what happened that day on Twitter. He wants absolutely nothing to do with me," I explain.

Vic flicks my shoulder again, "He does nottttt hate youuu," he groans, displaying his drunkness. "I told you, nobody hates you, brah," he assures me. "C'mon, maaaannnn, let's go upstairs," he whines, pulling my wrist and leading me upstairs.  
______  
"Ugh, not again, Vic," I complain as he pushes me into the room and then leaves, locking the door behind him, trapping me alone inside. "Shit, he's so drunk..."

Once I realize that I am going to be locked in this room for at least another hour, I go through Vic's drawers and try to find something to use to prevent boredom.

I find a magazine called "Fishing 101."

"What the hell, Vic?" I mutter to myself as I continue to search his storage compartments.

I find, not surprisingly, a bottle of lube in his t-shirt drawer. I take it out and examine it, until I nearly fall over from the sound of the door being opened.

"Kellin, boo?" I hear a drunk Vic say.

"NOTHING," I yell out, ramming the lube back into the dresser at lightning speed.

"Whaaatcha saiddd?" Vic walks in, only to find me lying on the bed as if I haven't moved since he locked me in here. "I've got a surprise for youuuuuuu," he drawls, holding out the "u" for as long as possible.

"Oh, really?" I answer seductively, hoping that he's thinking what I'm thinking, if you know what I mean.

"Yeah," he spits out, violently pushing Oli into the room, forcing him to face me. "You guys talk," he says, holding up two fingers and pointing them at his eyes, then Oli's, then mine, as if to say, "I've got my eye on you."

Vic leaves, leaving the door locked again, and Oli's not liking it.

"Yo, what the hell, Vic? VICTOR VINCENT FUENTES, UNLOCK THIS DAMN DOOR," Oli yells, banging on the door.

"Bro, he's not coming back. The last time he trapped me in here, I didn't get out for three hours," I say, trying to pretend there is absolutely no silent internet conflict burning between us.

He swiftly turns around, and I expect the worst.

But he doesn't yell at me, or even try to hit me. He just comes and sits beside me, rather reluctantly.

"Alright, so this is what's going to happen," he says sternly, staring at my blue eyes with his green-flecked brown ones. "You're not going to say shit about anything to anybody," he orders, his accent actually sounding quite cute.

But there's no time to think about cute when you're right next to someone who could potentially kill you.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to hit me? Ugh, if you're going to do it, just get it over with already," I plead.

Why the hell did I have to get on his bad side? Especially with his cute accent.. and his greeny eyes... and the adorable curls in his hair... I could have at least been able to look at him with dignity, if only I hadn't made my meet and greets so expensive, then he wouldn't think I was such a greedy little fuck...

He sighs, "No, I'm not going to hit you. I just... I guess I've wanted to eventually apologize. I know that it's hard making money when your music is getting worse and worse-"

"Hey!" I nudge him with my elbow, flinching at the contact. Damn, his tattoos are sexy.

He starts laughing, proving that he was just joking about my band's music getting worse, "Nah, man. I'm just... I'm just really sorry."

Oli P.O.V.

I never really disliked Kellin. I only sparked up the internet feud to get his attention. Although I really did not want to face the lad at this moment, because if I had known the extent of Vic's intoxication, I never would've come here. I'd give anything to get Vic to open the door, but I figure I'm going to have to apologize to Kellin at some point. And so I do. And Kellin isn't angered by me at all right now.

It seems my plan is working out perfectly.

"It's alright. I mean, the fans didn't like the fighting thing one bit, so..." Kellin explains, "truce?" he suggests, shakily holding up his fist for a fist-bump.

"Uh, yeah..." I fist-bump him.

And now the apologies are finished.

It is fairly awkward for the next few minutes.

I finally break the ice, "So, uh... we're stuck in here for a couple of hours..."

"Yeah..." he awkwardly replies, "so... what do we do?..."

I look beside me, at Vic's "Fishing 101" magazine.

"Uh, you wanna read this?" I suggest.

Kellin just laughs.

And he scoots closer to me.

"Um... what are you doing?" I nervously inquire, my hands shaking.

"Oh, I don't know. Just..." he moves a little closer and puts his mouth next to my ear, "this."

I suddenly feel his hand on my thigh, and I realize he is impossibly close to me. He strokes his fingers up the inside of my leg, rubbing up and down.

"How's that feel?" he whispers, his fingers delicately creeping up to my semi-hard.

"Um..." I want to push his hand away because of the risk of someone finally unlocking the door, but I realize that I will probably never get the chance to be alone for hours in a locked room with Kellin Quinn again.

He is nibbling on my earlobe, and I can't stop him now. He lightly brushes his fingers over my erection, making me gasp.

"We have a few hours alone in here..." he mutters in my ear, his hand slowly palming me through my jeans, earning a moan from me.

"Uh... yeah," I breathe as he begins to undo my belt, unbuttoning my pants and moving his hand inside my jeans, on top of my boxers, "but what if... neerghh," he suddenly reaches under my boxers and I moan from the previously anticipated contact, "what if... Vic?" I manage between moans.

While giving me a hand job inside my pants, he uses his other hand to turn my head towards him, "You know, he's already seen both of us naked," he moves his mouth to my ear again, "and maybe he can join us..." he growls.

He looks me straight in the eyes as he yanks his hand out of my pants. I whimper at the loss. He repositions the hand, moving it to the side of my face. I feel his forehead touching mine.

"Oliver," he beckons in a mock British accent.

"Mmmh," I breathe, wanting him to touch me in that way again.

He looks me straight in the eyes and seductively asks, "Is it working?"

"Is what working?" I inquire.

"This. Is it making you want me?" he moves his mouth to my neck and I sigh from the feeling of his hot breath on my weak spot.

"Maybe..." I try.

He suddenly slips his hand under my shirt and snakes his fingertips along the tattoos on my chest.

His teeth continue nipping at the skin on my neck, creating marks that I predict will not heal for a few days.

I can't handle this. He's just... acting like he owns me. And it feels so good. But I have to take control.

Kellin P.O.V.

As I'm about to shove my hand back into Oli's pants, he takes me by surprise by practically jumping on top of me, flipping me over so I am on my back.

He has my arms pinned down and is laying flat on his stomach, making me yearn for the feeling of his bare chest against mine.  
I am praying to the forces of the universe that the door does not spontaneously open while Oliver Sykes is laying on top of me. That would be a disaster.

Because then I'd end up walking out with a boner.

Oli leans over to my ear, grazing it with his tongue, and whispers, "You want to be a little slut? You'll get treated like a slut. Got that?" He leans in closer, "You're my bitch now."

This dirty talk is killing me, especially with that sexy accent of his. I could jerk off just to the sound of his voice.

I realize that I still haven't kissed him yet, so I swiftly yank my arms from his grasp, making him fall on top of me, his lips crashing into mine. He doesn't really do anything at first, he only kisses me gently and without ambition.

Then, when I least expect it, he bites down hard on my bottom lip, creating the taste of blood.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"It was your punishment," Oli whispers seductively.

My lip stops bleeding in a snap.

"We have a few hours alone in here..." Oli mimics my seductive tone from a few minutes ago, adding that sexy accent into it.  
"Mmmmh," I mumble as he reaches down to palm me through my jeans.

He kisses me softly once more before slowly leaving a trail of wet kisses down my neck, ending at my collarbones. He lightly brushes the bare skin on my stomach as he begins to lift my shirt off.

I didn't think he would be this gentle. I assumed he'd be more aggressive.

Inexplicably, my assumptions become correct as he slams his lips back onto mine, pushing my shirtless body further into the sheets of Vic's bed.

Oli shoves his hand down my pants, grabbing me, taking me by surprise. I gasp, and that leaves my mouth open for his tongue to slip into.

He keeps rubbing his hand on my shaft and starts to pick up the pace, making me moan.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," he whispers in my ear, almost inaudibly.

Oliver pulls his hand out of my pants, eliciting a whimper from me. He grabs the ends of my pant-legs and swiftly yanks my jeans off. Once my legs are exposed, he trails messy kisses up my legs until he reaches my boxers.

It's quite obvious how hard I am.

He takes advantage of that by quickly pulling off my boxers and roughly grabbing my length. He looks me straight in the eyes as he kisses the tip, making me shudder.

He removes his mouth completely, then proceeds to lick up the backside of my shaft, and suddenly takes me all in his mouth, sending sparks throughout my body.

As he continues to blow me, I feel selfish and I want to do something to him.

He uses his hands to rub what his mouth can't reach, and, without warning, stops right when I'm about to come.

"Ughh," I grunt, regretting the loss of his mouth on me.  
I push my selfish thoughts aside, getting up and pinning him down on the bed. I align my mouth with his ear, whispering dirty things.

"Ah, just skip the teasing and lemme fuck you," Oli orders.

I comply by rushing to yank his pants off, along with his boxers, all in one movement. He is so hard.

I give him a few quick strokes with my hand before quickly reaching over to Vic's drawer, where I find the lube he has hidden.

"We're lucky Vic is a whore, huh?" I chuckle.

I open it and spread it all over Oli's length and my entrance, whilst he tenses up at my touch. I place a generous amount on my own cock too, just for effect.

"Are you ready?" I seductively whisper in his ear.

"Fuck yes," he answers in that adorable accent of his.

He puts his hand in front of my mouth and I reach out and grabs it, shoving his fingers in my mouth for lubrication.

He pulls his hand back and holds one finger up for me to see as a warning. He pushes into my entrance with his index finger, making me wince.

"Does it hurt?" He asks, worried.

"No, keep going," I smile through the pain.

He pushes his finger in and out of me, eliciting a moan from me. Once I feel that I am ready, I give him a nod, and he slowly puts another finger in, making me moan louder.

I buck my hips up, "One more..."

He puts in a third finger and he is nearly fisting me. I feel that I am stretched out enough. I pull his hand out and groan at the feeling of emptiness.

"You got a condom?" he asks, nearly out of breath.

"Hold on, it's fine," I assure him, rummaging through Vic's drawers in search of one.

"Wait, what if he doesn't have any?" he asks worriedly.

I give up on my search, "He doesn't," I say, looking Oli in the eyes.

"I guess we'll have to..." he motions for me to finish his sentence.

"...Go dry," I mumble.

"Whatever..." he grunts, "you'd better hurry before you close up on me," he suggests.

"I don't think that's going to happen," I smirk.

I look directly at him as I get into position. I have barely sunk onto him, and he is already moaning. And it is so fucking hot.

"Holy shit," Oli screams as I continue riding him.

"It feels a lot better without a condom, eh?" I breathe.

"I hope you're clean..." he manages between moans.

He starts to pump me, eliciting a moan from me, and he thrusts into me faster at the same time, creating maximum pleasure.  
He sits up to whisper in my ear.

"You like that? You like my hard cock ramming into you while you ride me like a roller-coaster, yeah? You little slut," he manages through his moaning.

"Uh-huh," my voice is bumpy from the movements I am making on top of him.

"You gonna come for me, you little whore? Huh? Come on, baby. Come for me," he murmurs.

"Holy-ughh- I'm cl-close," I stammer.

I feel butterflies in my stomach, suggesting that I may not be able to hold on much longer. "I'm ab-about to-"

"Me too," he states.

I come all over his stomach, and the sight seemingly makes him release straight inside of me. Not a drop makes it outside.  
He pumps me through my high and I ride him through his. Once we are both satisfied, I get off of him and drop onto the bed next to him out of exhaustion.

Without warning, the door swings open to reveal Vic, staring at us in awe.

He gazes for almost a whole minute, until finally speaking up. 

"Aw shit, I missed it?"


End file.
